Cupidon's girls
by BigBoss87
Summary: A quelques jour du 14 Février, les filles se mettent en tête de caser deux inspecteurs ensemble...
1. Chapter 1: La proposition

Hey kiddos,

Me voila pour ma première ff en French! Depuis le temps que je devais le faire...

P'tit résumé: à l'approche de la Saint Valentin, toutes les filles se mettent en tête que deux inspecteurs ne devraient pas passer la Saint Valentin l'un sans l'autre...

**RIEN NE M'APPARTIENS: NI LA SERIE, NI LES PERSONNAGES!** Juste, comme je savais pas trop, j'ai décidé d'appeler le mari de Mélinda "Parker"!

Bonne lecture à tous!

P'tite pensée pour notre ange depuis 1 mois! On t'oublie pas!

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La proposition.**

O - Pour la dernière fois, Pourquoi Casey?

C - Allez Olivia, s'il te plaît!

O - Passe encore que tu veuilles que je viennes…

C - Mais?

O - Mais…enfin tu vois…

C - Liv, demain, c'est la Saint Valentin! Personne ne devrait être seule ce jour là. Il se trouve qu'on organise un petit dîner à la maison avec Chester. Alors, comme il y aura Alex et Fin, Mélinda et Parker, autant que tu viennes aussi!

O - Je peux me trouver un cavalier seule.

C - Bon sang! Elliot est libre comme l'air. Plus de Kathy et encore moins de Dani! C'est le moment idéal Olivia. C'est cette année ou jamais!

O - Bien! Je lui en parlerais mais… je ne te promets rien au niveau du résultat!

C - Je sais! Bien, sur ce, à demain!

Olivia rentra chez elle, toujours sous l'effet de la requête de Casey. Sûr, c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle voulait passer du temps avec ses amies et ne pas être seule. Mais évidement, toutes ses amies étaient en couple et il avait fallût que Casey ait l'idée de ce stupide dîner entre couple. Après s'être détendue dans un bon bain chaud, elle dîna et se coucha. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et prit son téléphone.

_E - Déjà au lit?_

O - Comment tu le sais?

_E - Généralement, quand tu m__'__appelles, tu es dans ton lit!_

O - Tu me connais trop El!

_E - Je sais! Dis moi__…_

O - Casey!

_E - Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__elle t__'__a encore fait?_

O - Tu sais quel jour on est demain?

_E - Comment l__'__oublier!_

O - Voilà, c'est ça! Bref, avec Chester, elle organise un dîner romantique entre couples chez eux.

_E - Et?_

O - Elle veut que j'y aille…

_E - C__'__est super que__…_

O - Avec toi!

_E - __…__ quoi?_

O - Avec Alex et Mélinda, elles se sont mises en tête que cette année, on doit absolument passer la Saint Valentin tous les deux « en couple »!

_E - Je vois! Et tu as répondu quoi?_

O - Que je devais t'appeler en premier.

_E - Bonne réponse! Tu veux y aller?_

O - Je me dis que ça peut être sympa…

_E - Mais?_

O - Mais…je me dis que…ça vient…perturber…nos plans de dîner…juste…nous deux... pour la Saint Valentin!

_E - C__'__est vrai. Mais__…__on trouvera bien un autre moment pour__…__passer un peu de temps juste tous les deux et__…__par la même occasion, dîner ensemble!_

O - Quel intellectuel!

_E - Je sais! Écoute, repose toi et on en reparle demain ok?_

O - Ok! Bonne nuit El!

_E - Bonne nuit Liv!_

_

* * *

C'est assez court comme entrée en matière mais bon, y'a les bases!  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Samedi matin

Hey kiddos,

Bon alors vu que les chapitres snt assez courts, je vais faire des bloc! Donc là, vous aurez 1 2 et 3 ce soir!

SAME DISCLAMER!

Love and kisses

BigBoss87

_ps: pour le début du chap: tirer d'expériences perso! (la personne concernée se reconnaitra...! Si non, elle sera balancer dans quelques chapitre...)_ :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Samedi matin**

C - Allo?

_O - Salut toi!_

C - Salut. Alors?

_O - Casey!_

C - Quoi?

_O - Grrr__…__rajoute deux couverts pour ce soir!_

C - YES!!

_O - Merci pour mon tympan__…_

C - De rien! Alors, comment tu l'as convaincu?

_O - Je__…__lui ai juste demander et il a dit oui!_

C - Vraiment?

_O - Oui!_

C - Ça cache quelque chose…

_O - Bon, ça suffit maintenant!_

C - Pardon! Rendez vous à 20h chez moi!

_O - On sera là!_

C - Il me tarde d'être à ce soir!

_O - Bye Casey!_

Olivia raccrocha et soupira. Dans quoi s'étaient ils embarqués? Elle qui aurait tellement préférée partager un dîner en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami plutôt que…d'être…certes avec lui mais…devant leurs amis. Elle décida de faire un peu de shopping histoire de se changer les idées au vue de la soirée. En milieu d'après midi, elle venait de rentrer quand son téléphone sonna.

O - Benson!

_E - Tu sais qu__'__on ne bosse pas aujourd__'__hui?_

O - Très fin Stabler!

_E - Désolé! Joyeuse Saint Valentin Liv!_

O - Merci El! Toi aussi!

_E - Alors, comment a-t-elle réagi?_

O - A ton avis?

_E - Elle a hurlé de joie!_

O - Des fois, tu me fais peur à nous connaître si bien!

_E - J__'__ai trois filles, une ex femme et je travaille avec quatre femmes, aussi belles les unes que les autre__…__mais la palme de la beauté revient à ma meilleure amie et co-équipière._

Olivia marqua un temps d'arrêt après cette « mini déclaration » d'Elliot.

_E - Liv? Livia, tu es toujours là?_

O - Hum? Oui, excuse moi!

_E - Ça t__'__a perturbé?_

O - Légèrement seulement!

_E - C__'__est de ça dont je voulais te parler!_

O - Dis moi!

_E - Voilà, les filles veulent qu__'__on « soit un couple » pour la soirée._

O - Exact!

_E - Autant__…__les devancer et s__'__amuser un peu._

O - Traduction?

_E - Elles pensent que c__'__est grâce à elles qu__'__on va passer la Saint Valentin ensemble, en couple__…_

O - Oui…

_E - Et elles ne savent pas qu__'__on aurait dû dîner en tête à tête ce soir!_

O - Vaut mieux pas!

_E - Voilà! Donc, je pense__…__qu__'__on devrait__…s__'__amuser un peu!_

O - Et à quoi tu penses?

_E - Je sais pas moi__…__qu__'__on agisse__…__comme un couple__…__le ferait__…__un soir de Saint Valentin!_

O - Comme on aurait agit si on avait été que tous les deux?

_E - Exactement!_

O - Continue!

_E - Des petites attentions, des sourires__…__des petites choses comme ça!_

O - J'aime beaucoup! Dommage qu'on ne soit pas que tous les deux…

_E - Pour ce qui est du flirt__…__je crois qu__'__on gère plutôt bien la chose!_

O - Crois tu?

_E - J__'__en suis sûr! Une dernière chose!_

O - Quoi?

_E - Tu as prévu de t__'__habiller comment ce soir?_

O - C'est une surprise mon cher!

_E - Ça va compliquer ma tâche! _

O - Pourquoi?

_E - Je pensais qu__'__on aurait pu s__'__habiller__…__de la même couleur, histoire de POUSSER le vice!_

O - Tu as pensé à ça cette nuit?

_E - Pas vraiment! J__'__ai effectivement pensé à toi cette nuit mais__…_

O - ELLIOT!

_E - Pardon! Donc__…__au moins__…__tu pourrais porter une petite teinte de rouge?_

O - Rouge mais…

_E - C__'__est LA couleur du jour nan?_

O - Heureusement que l'un de nous deux est là pour réfléchir.

_E - Ne te sous estime pas Olivia. Dans un tandem, il faut toujours un intellectuel et__…_

O - Un abruti? Merci de la comparaison El!

_E - J__'__allais dire un intellectuel et un charmeur mais__…_

O - Va pour le charmeur…ou plutôt LA charmeuse!

_E - Exact! Je passe te chercher vers quelle heure?_

O - 19h 30!

_E - Je serais là! À ce soir!_

O - Il me tarde d'y être Elliot!

_E - Bye!_

_

* * *

Alors? Bien ou pas?  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Début de soirée!

Hey kiddos,

Bon, les choses sérieuses commencent ENFIN!!

Enjoy!

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Début de soirée!**

À 19h30 précise, Elliot frappa à la porte de chez Olivia. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit. Seulement, aucun des deux ne parla, autant perturbé l'un que l'autre par la vue de la personne en face.

Olivia portait un chemisier rouge décolleté avec une jupe de tailleur noir.

Elliot portait un costume noir, chemise noir, cravate et pochette rouge.

Il fût le premier à réagir.

E - Hey toi!

O - Hey! Euh…vas y entre!

E - Merci.

Il entra et elle referma la porte.

E - Tiens.

Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle se mit à rougir en acceptant le bouquet.

O - Merci. El, elles sont magnifiques.

E - Moins que toi!

O - C'est moi qui suis supposée être la charmeuse dans notre…tandem!

E - Mais ce soir, c'est différent!

O - Très bien!

Elle mit les fleurs dans un vase, prit sa veste, sac, clés et quitta son appartement, au bras d'Elliot.

Durant le trajet, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment agir, l'autre allait il jouer le jeu, était ce trop pousser que d'agir comme un couple le ferait?

E - Liv?

O - Hum…

E - Tu…enfin…par rapport à ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure…

O - Oui?

E - Tu…enfin…si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cette idée…on peut juste…être deux amis qui…dînent avec…d'autres amis…qui sont en couple!

O - J'apprécie que…tu te soucis de moi El! Mais…elles m'ont tellement saoulé avec cette histoire de dîner et de toi et moi en tant que couple que…j'ai envie de…leurs cloués le bec une bonne fois pour toute!

E - Donc on est d'accord?

O - On est d'accord. Et comme on aurait dû dîner ensemble ce soir…autant faire jouer les choses pour nous!

E - Parfaitement d'accord avec toi!

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Casey et Lake. Il gara la voiture, sortit et ouvrit la porte pour Olivia.

E - Si Mademoiselle Benson veut bien se donner la peine?

O - Avec plaisir, Monsieur Stabler.

Elle lui prit le bras et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

_C - Oui?_

E/O - C'est nous!

_C - Notre dernier petit couple est arrivé! C__'__est ouvert!_

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble avant d'appeler l'ascenseur.

O - Je sens que ça va être…une longue soirée!

E - Dis toi que je serais à tes côtés!

O - Hou! Ça j'adore!

Ils se sourirent avant d'arriver devant la porte.

E - Prête?

O - Non!

Elle passa son bras autour de la taille d'Elliot et plaça ses doigts dans l'un des passants de son pantalon.

O - Maintenant je le suis.

Il l'a regarda, surprit de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient en train de sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Je sais que c'est sadique mais.... TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: Joyeuse Saint Valentin!

Hey kiddos,

Voila le chap 4! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Promis, je vais tous vous répondre! Mais avant... THE passage de la soirée!

Same disclamer

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Joyeuse Saint Valentin!**

Les trois autres couples étaient en train de discuter lorsque l'interphone sonna.

C - Les voilà enfin!

Casey répondit.

C - Oui?

_E/O - C__'__est nous!_

C - Notre dernier petit couple est arrivé! C'est ouvert!

Elle raccrocha avant de sourire aux autres.

C - Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. On est bien d'accord sur le déroulement de la soirée?

L - T'inquiètes ma puce! On va réussir.

Ils entendirent des bruits à proximité de la porte d'entrée.

C - Que le spectacle commence!

Casey ouvrit la porte et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit la posture du couple face à elle. Olivia avec le bras droit autour de la taille d'Elliot, ce dernier, le bras gauche autour des épaules d'Olivia. Ils étaient en train de sourire quand ils virent Casey.

E/O - Salut! / Salut!

C - …

O - Casey?

C - Hum…? Oh, désolée. Bonsoir. Allez y enter!

Ils se dégagèrent de leur étreinte afin de pouvoir entrer chez Casey. Cette dernière referma la porte, toujours sous l'effet de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Tous se dirent « Bonsoir », « Joyeuse Saint Valentin », des compliments en veux tu en voilà sur les vêtements. En effet, le fait qu'Elliot et Olivia portent tous deux du rouge et du noir, avaient sauté aux yeux de tous et chacun y allait de sa petite remarque. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être « l'attraction » de la soirée et ils s'y étaient plus ou moins préparés. Ils essayaient d'être le plus naturels possible mais ce n'était pas évident. Chester servit le champagne et ils trinquèrent à cette journée pleine « d' amour et de surprise » comme l'avait appelé Fin. Ils triquèrent collectivement avant de trinquer « entre couple ». Elliot regarda Olivia dans les yeux, ce qui l'a fit rougir et qui n'échappa à l'œil expert de Fin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un apéritif prolongé, les filles allèrent se repoudrer pendant que les garçons se mettaient en place.

C - Alors?

O - Quoi?

A - On vous a vu depuis le début. Il se passe quoi entre vous?

M - Vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

O - On est pas ensemble Mélinda

A - Ben on dirait pas!

C - Merci Alex!

M - Elles ont raison.

O - J'aurais dû m'en douter.

C - Nan mais tu as vu comment vous agissez. Comme un couple.

O - C'est-ce qu'on est nan? C'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu. Pour dîner entre couple. On agit comme un couple…d'amis avec d'autres amis qui sont plus en couple que nous.

C - Moi je dis, qu'avant la fin, vous serez PLUS qu'un couple d'ami. Vous serez de ses amis qui sont en couple et plus.

O - Crois tu Casey?

C/A/M - OUI! / OUI!/ OUI!

O - Je vois! On verra bien!

Olivia quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre les hommes à table.

Pendant qu'elles se repoudraient, les garçons avaient chacun disposé un petit cadeau dans les assiettes de leur dulcinée. Elliot fit de même pour Olivia.

F - Une seconde toi!

E - Quoi?

F - T'as un cadeau pour Liv?

E - C'est pas le but de la Saint Valentin? Faire des cadeaux à l'autre?

L - Certes…mais vous êtes pas ensemble!

F - A moins qu'on est loupé des épisodes…

E - Du tout Fin! Il se trouve que la soirée est placée sous le signe des couples. On est pas un couple COUPLE mais on en est un d'ami.

F - Mouais! Passe pour le moment!

P - Et si on arrêtait un peu de les persécuté comme ça?

E - Merci Parker!

Les filles arrivèrent à ce moment précis. La vue d'Olivia fit sourire Elliot qui lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Les autres firent de même avant de s'asseoir à leur tour. Elles déposèrent à leur tour les cadeaux pour leur moitié.

O - El!

E - Oui?

O - Je peux savoir ce que s'est?

E - Un cadeau de Saint Valentin!

O - Je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accord sur le fait…

E - Ose me dire que tu n'as pas dérogé à la règle et que tu n'as rien pour moi?

O - …

E - Alors?

O - Je me rends.

Elle se leva, prit une petite boîte dans son sac avant de revenir à table.

E - Ben voyons!

O - Oh ça va!

Les autres les regardèrent, toujours sous le choc et l'incompréhension de leur comportement.

C - Bon… si on ouvrait nos présents.

E - Bonne idée Lake!

Elliot remercia Lake du regard avant de chacun n'ouvre le cadeau qui lui était destiné.

Casey eut une nouvelle montre. Lake des polos pour le travail. Fin avait reçu une nouvelle chaîne et avait offert à Alex un bracelet en or. Parker avait offert à sa femme une magnifique bague sertie de diamants. Mélinda lui avait fait refaire la chevalière de son père à sa taille. Olivia ouvrit la boîte qui venait de chez Tiffany's et s'arrêta de respirer.

O - Oh mon…

E - Elles te plaisent?

C'était des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, en argent, avec un petit éclat d'émeraude au milieu.

O - Elles sont magnifiques. Mais comment tu as su?

E - J'ai mes sources!

O - Les filles ne savent pas pour l'émeraude!

E - J'ai…d'autres…genres de source!

Elle enleva ses boucles d'oreilles pour mettre les nouvelles. Comme elle avait une queue de cheval, elles étaient encore plus visible et faisait ressortir son visage.

O - Merci!

E - De rien!

O - Ouvre le tien maintenant.

Il ouvrit la boite et sourit en voyant le pendentif en or. C'était , Saint patron de la famille. Il sortit le pendentif, vit qu'il était accroché à une fine chaîne. Il prit le pendentif dans les mains et quand il le retourna , son cœur se serra.

E - Tu l'as fait?

O - Oui! Entre nous, je préfère qu'elles soient gravées là plutôt que sur tes bras!

Il eut un grand sourire ému. Derrière, Olivia avait fait graver les dates de naissances de ses enfants.

E - C'est… je…

C - Il y a quoi derrière?

O - Les dates de naissances des petits Stabler!

A - Wow! Olivia, c'est un super cadeau.

O - Merci Alex!

E - Je…

Il mit la chaîne, qui retomba pile comme Olivia l'espérait. Il passa sa main sur le pendentif, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce cadeau. Chacun des couples se remercia par un tendre baiser plein d'amour. Elliot se pencha vers Olivia, lui embrassa la joue, avant de se reprocher de son oreille.

E - Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais embrasser sur la joue au restaurant.

Elle se mit à rire, avant de devenir rouge de gêne.

E - Merci ma Livia pour ce cadeau!

O - Je t'en pris El!

Il lui embrassa de nouveau la joue avant qu'ils ne commencent le dîner.

* * *

Un chapitre tout plein de tendresse.... ah....


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

Hey kiddos,

Chap 5 dans les bacs!

**Same disclamer as always... **Dick Wolf is a genius and blablabla.............

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Conversations.**

Le dîner se passa dans des conditions idéales. Les conversations allaient bon train et les éclats de rire devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Cependant, Casey et Alex n'avaient pas perdu le nord et quand, peu avant le dessert, Elliot avait la main posé sur celle d'Olivia, sans que celle-ci ne dise rien, elles eurent la même réaction. Elles se levèrent, regardèrent Mélinda qui comprit.

C - Liv?

O - Oui?

A - Tu veux bien venir à la cuisine une seconde, s'il te plaît?

O - Euh…bien sûr!

Elle se leva et remarqua la main d'Elliot sur la sienne. Elle sourit, pensant au fait que s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux au restaurant, la situation aurait été la même. Ils avaient décidé de jouer avec leurs amis mais…la situation devenait…plus que naturelle.

O - Un soucis?

C - Tu débloques ou quoi?

O - Mais enfin…

C - Son cadeau? Ton sourire quand il t'a remercié… d'ailleurs il t'a dit quoi?

Elle se mordit la joue pour éviter de se trahir.

O - Que…je n'aurais pas dû et qu c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu pour une Saint Valentin!

C - Y'a un truc qui cloche Olivia!

O - Mais c'est quoi ton problème Casey? C'est bien toi qui voulait ABSOLUEMENT que je passe la Saint Valentin avec El cette année. Et maintenant que c'est-ce qui se passe, tu nous pètes un plomb!

C - C'est pas ça!

O - C'est quoi alors? Hum?

C - J'en sais rien!

O - Dans ce cas, laisse couler!

Olivia sortit de la cuisine, passa devant les garçons, prit son sac et quitta l'appartement. Sans calculer, Elliot se leva et la suivit, laissant ses collègues de discussions. Les filles sortirent de la cuisine.

F - Casey?

C - Heu…

L - Ça n'a pas tourné comme tu le voulais?

C - Je sais pas! C'est bizarre.

A - Possible. En attendant, tu comptes les faire revenir comment?

C - Elliot arrivera à la persuader!

L - Tu avais prévu ton coup?

C - A la base, pas vraiment. Mais vu comment tourne les choses…

L - C'est pour ça que je t'aime encore plus!

C - Merci Chester!

A - Revenons en à nos deux tourtereaux!

M - Alex a raison. À votre avis, y nous font quoi?

C - J'en sais rien mais…je pense que El est plus dans l'optique du couple qu'Olivia. J'pense pas qu'elle lui ait tout raconté pour la soirée.

F - Donc pour toi, pour El c'est une vraie Saint Valentin de couple?

C - Complètement!

M - Je suis d'accord avec Casey! On a plus ou moins mis Olivia dans la confidence pour le dîner et nos intentions de la voir avec Elliot. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en ait parlé à Elliot.

P - Je sais pas Méli! Quand on a parlé au moment de la remise des cadeaux, certes il a dit que c'était la Saint Valentin et qu'il y avait des cadeaux mais… il a bien dit qu'il n'était qu'un couple d'ami…

L - Attendons qu'ils reviennent pour savoir!

P - S'ils reviennent!

C - J'ai une entière confiance en Elliot!

A - Pareil pour moi!

M - Et moi aussi!

F - Je dois m'associer à ces dames les gars!

L - T'as raison Fin!

P - Je rends les armes aussi alors.

F - Et maintenant…

C - Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot arriva sur le toit et chercha Olivia. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être que là. Certes il l'avait suivit…

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle devait être seule pour réfléchir, elle allait sur un toit. Il l'a chercha avant de la voir assise, une cigarette à la main. Il arriva derrière elle et posa sa veste sur elle, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

E - Je croyais que t'avais arrêté?

O - J'ai arrêté!

E - La preuve…

O - Juste que quand…

E - Tu es stressée…c'est le seul moyen pour te calmer!

O - Enfin…c'est…un des moyens.

E - Et quel est l'autre?

O - C'est toi! Y' a que toi qui arrive à me calmer! C'est bien pour ça que tu es là?

E - A ton avis?

Il prit la cigarette, tira une bouffée avant de lui redonner.

O - Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter de faire ça?

E - C'est plus fort que moi! Viens par là.

Il l'a serra tout contre lui. Elle frémit à ce doux contact avant de fermer les yeux.

E - Ça va trop loin pour toi?

O - C'est pas ça! Juste que… pendant un moment…je n'ai pas eu l'impression que…

E - Tu pensais qu'on était que tout les deux, comme un vrai couple?

O - Mouais!

E - Bienvenue au club!

O - Qu'est-ce que…

E - Je penses que…on voulait tellement leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs que…on s'est prit à notre propre jeu. Et que…le fait qu'on aurait dû…juste être tous les deux, dans un restaurant des plus romantiques ce soir…à jouer sur nos réactions.

O - T'es vraiment l'intello de nous deux!

E - Je laisse ton charme naturel jouer en notre faveur!

O - Pourquoi il a fallût que je dise oui?

E - Parce que tu voulais faire plaisir à tes amies.

O - Pourquoi je fais toujours passer les autres avant moi?

E - Parce que tu es une personne douée d'un don pour écouter les autres, les aider et les rendre heureux. Et…tu étais passée avant eux quand tu as accepté de dîner avec moi!

O - Et regarde nous! Sur un toit d'immeuble, en train de se morfondre sur une soirée qui aurait dû être PARFAITE et qui se retrouve être un véritable désastre!

E - Pas tout à fait!

O - Tu le penses vraiment?

E - Rien que d'être avec toi…rend cette soirée plus joyeuse!

O - T'es un ange Elliot!

E - Si tu le dis! On y retourne?

O - Maintenant? On peut pas rester un peu plus longtemps juste toi et moi?

E - Possible! Mais je vais finir par mourir de froid!

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'en chemise.

O - Oh mon…

Elle se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il frissonna à cause du changement de température. Elle lui rendit sa veste.

O - Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt!

E - T'en fait pas pour moi!

O - Si, justement.

E - Olivia, ça va!

O - Promis?

E - Promis! Prête à les affronter de nouveau?

O - Pas le choix!

Elle se blottit contre lui un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se détendre. Il lui embrassa le front avant de lui prendre la main et de redescendre chez leurs amis.


	6. Chapter 5 bis: Coversations

Hey kiddos,

Alors voila. Après m'être fait CONSPUER par une certaine personne (Lilou004 se reconnaitra), j'ai décidé (enfin je me suis FORCÉE) à ré écrire le passage du toit!

En même temps, ce "conspuage" a eu lieux le mois dernier MAIS j'ai tout de même étudier sa requête et j'ai cédé!

C'est donc une petite partie alternative pour ceux qui ne veulent pas du passage du toit avec la cigarette!

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

ps: Lilou004, On Se M'aime m'avait dit de ne pas te le dire mais...vu que tu l'avais déjà lu...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Conversations.**

Le dîner se passa dans des conditions idéales. Les conversations allaient bon train et les éclats de rire devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Cependant, Casey et Alex n'avaient pas perdu le nord et quand, peu avant le dessert, Elliot avait la main posé sur celle d'Olivia, sans que celle-ci ne dise rien, elles eurent la même réaction. Elles se levèrent, regardèrent Mélinda qui comprit.

C - Liv?

O - Oui?

A - Tu veux bien venir à la cuisine une seconde, s'il te plaît?

O - Euh…bien sûr!

Elle se leva et remarqua la main d'Elliot sur la sienne. Elle sourit, pensant au fait que s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux au restaurant, la situation aurait été la même. Ils avaient décidé de jouer avec leurs amis mais…la situation devenait…plus que naturelle.

O - Un soucis?

C - Tu débloques ou quoi?

O - Mais enfin…

C - Son cadeau? Ton sourire quand il t'a remercié… d'ailleurs il t'a dit quoi?

Elle se mordit la joue pour éviter de se trahir.

O - Que…je n'aurais pas dû et qu c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu pour une Saint Valentin!

C - Y'a un truc qui cloche Olivia!

O - Mais c'est quoi ton problème Casey? C'est bien toi qui voulait ABSOLUEMENT que je passe la Saint Valentin avec El cette année. Et maintenant que c'est-ce qui se passe, tu nous pètes un plomb!

C - C'est pas ça!

O - C'est quoi alors? Hum?

C - J'en sais rien!

O - Dans ce cas, laisse couler!

Olivia sortit de la cuisine, passa devant les garçons, prit son sac et quitta l'appartement. Sans calculer, Elliot se leva et la suivit, laissant ses collègues de discussions. Les filles sortirent de la cuisine.

F - Casey?

C - Heu…

L - Ça n'a pas tourné comme tu le voulais?

C - Je sais pas! C'est bizarre.

A - Possible. En attendant, tu comptes les faire revenir comment?

C - Elliot arrivera à la persuader!

L - Tu avais prévu ton coup?

C - A la base, pas vraiment. Mais vu comment tourne les choses…

L - C'est pour ça que je t'aime encore plus!

C - Merci Chester!

A - Revenons en à nos deux tourtereaux!

M - Alex a raison. À votre avis, y nous font quoi?

C - J'en sais rien mais…je pense que El est plus dans l'optique du couple qu'Olivia. J'pense pas qu'elle lui ait tout raconté pour la soirée.

F - Donc pour toi, pour El c'est une vraie Saint Valentin de couple?

C - Complètement!

M - Je suis d'accord avec Casey! On a plus ou moins mis Olivia dans la confidence pour le dîner et nos intentions de la voir avec Elliot. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en ait parlé à Elliot.

P - Je sais pas Méli! Quand on a parlé au moment de la remise des cadeaux, certes il a dit que c'était la Saint Valentin et qu'il y avait des cadeaux mais… il a bien dit qu'il n'était qu'un couple d'ami…

L - Attendons qu'ils reviennent pour savoir!

P - S'ils reviennent!

C - J'ai une entière confiance en Elliot!

A - Pareil pour moi!

M - Et moi aussi!

F - Je dois m'associer à ces dames les gars!

L - T'as raison Fin!

P - Je rends les armes aussi alors.

F - Et maintenant…

C - Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot arriva sur le toit et chercha Olivia. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être que là. Certes il l'avait suivit…

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle devait être seule pour réfléchir, elle allait sur un toit. Il l'a chercha avant de la voir assise, en train de se craquer les doigts, une de ses mauvaises habitudes... Il arriva derrière elle et posa sa veste sur elle, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

E - Je croyais que t'avais arrêté?

O - J'ai arrêté!

E - La preuve…

O - Juste que quand…

E - Tu es stressée…c'est le seul moyen pour te calmer!

O - Enfin…c'est…un des moyens.

E - Et quel est l'autre?

O - C'est toi! Y' a que toi qui arrive à me calmer! C'est bien pour ça que tu es là?

E - A ton avis?

Il prit sa main, lui massa gentiment afin de faire disparaître la douleur.

O - J'adore quand tu prends soin de moi comme ça?

E - C'est plus fort que moi! Viens par là.

E - Ça va trop loin pour toi?

O - C'est pas ça! Juste que… pendant un moment…je n'ai pas eu l'impression que…

E - Tu pensais qu'on était que tout les deux, comme un vrai couple?

O - Mouais!

E - Bienvenue au club!

O - Qu'est-ce que…

E - Je penses que…on voulait tellement leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs que…on s'est prit à notre propre jeu. Et que…le fait qu'on aurait dû…juste être tous les deux, dans un restaurant des plus romantiques ce soir…à jouer sur nos réactions.

O - T'es vraiment l'intello de nous deux!

E - Je laisse ton charme naturel jouer en notre faveur!

O - Pourquoi il a fallût que je dise oui?

E - Parce que tu voulais faire plaisir à tes amies.

O - Pourquoi je fais toujours passer les autres avant moi?

E - Parce que tu es une personne douée d'un don pour écouter les autres, les aider et les rendre heureux. Et…tu étais passée avant eux quand tu as accepté de dîner avec moi!

O - Et regarde nous! Sur un toit d'immeuble, en train de se morfondre sur une soirée qui aurait dû être PARFAITE et qui se retrouve être un véritable désastre!

E - Pas tout à fait!

O - Tu le penses vraiment?

E - Rien que d'être avec toi…rend cette soirée plus joyeuse!

O - T'es un ange Elliot!

E - Si tu le dis! On y retourne?

O - Maintenant? On peut pas rester un peu plus longtemps juste toi et moi?

E - Possible! Mais je vais finir par mourir de froid!

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'en chemise.

O - Oh mon…

Elle se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il frissonna à cause du changement de température. Elle lui rendit sa veste.

O - Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt!

E - T'en fait pas pour moi!

O - Si, justement.

E - Olivia, ça va!

O - Promis?

E - Promis! Prête à les affronter de nouveau?

O - Pas le choix!

Elle se blottit contre lui un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se détendre. Il lui embrassa le front avant de lui prendre la main et de redescendre chez leurs amis.

* * *

Alors? 5 ou 5bis??


	7. Chapter 6: Tendres moments

Hey kiddos,

Décidement, ce matin, on ne m'arrête plus! Ça doit être à cause de la VICTOIRE de l'O.M encore ce soir....

Bref, donc, voici la suite du chap 5 quand ils redescendent du toit...

**Same disclamer. Les 2 chansons sont _I will Be_ (la version de Leona Lewis & Avril Lavigne) et_ Everything_ de Lifehouse  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Tendres moments…**

Lake leur ouvrit la porte avec le sourire.

L - Tout va bien?

O - Ouais! Merci Chester!

L - De rien.

Les filles regardèrent Olivia avant de la rejoindre dans une accolade féminine.

C - Liv!

O - Quoi?

C - Tu as fumé?

O - La faute à qui?

C - Désolée.

O - Et Elliot aussi a fumé!

C/A/M - Quoi?

E - Han… la balance!

Elle lui fit un grand clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne passent au dessert. Ils ouvrirent plusieurs autres bouteilles de champagne. Toutes les tensions semblaient avoir disparu et tout le monde était détendu. Ils s'étaient mis à danser. Il y eut des grands éclats de rire durant un bon moment. Après une danse avec Fin, Olivia rejoignit Elliot. Il lui sourit avant de lui tendre sa main. Elle l'accepta. Ils se placèrent en face de l'autre, la main gauche d'Elliot dans celle d'Olivia, sa main droite sur son flanc gauche. La main gauche d'Olivia se plaça naturellement sur l'épaule d'Elliot.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_ What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried _

_Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I knowHow far you'd go _

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never_

_Let you go_

_I will be _

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my lifeI'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Les autres dansaient aussi, tout en les regardant. Il n'y avait rien de plus dans cette danse que deux amis qui passaient un bon moment.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right _

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can't breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'd turn it all around _

_'Cause I would never_

_Let you go_

_I will be_

_ All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Ils se regardaient et tout passait à travers leurs regards. Elliot la fit tourner avant de reprendre leur position initiale, et de fredonner.

'_Cause without you_

_I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got_

_You're all I want_

_'Cause without you_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Here with me do you see_

_You're all I need_

Cela fit grandement sourire Olivia, qui ressentait exactement la même chose à ce moment précis.

_I will be _

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

_I will be_

_ All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Ils se séparèrent, deux grands sourires sur les visages. Il y eut de nouveaux des danses et des discutions. Elliot discutait avec Lake et Alex quand une musique trop familière arriva à ses oreilles.

E - Excusez moi!

Il se leva et rejoignit Olivia qui dansait avec Parker.

E - Parker?

P - Oui Elliot?

E - Me laisserais tu partager cette danse avec Liv?

P - Bien entendu!

O - Eh, et si moi je ne veux pas?

E - T'as pas vraiment le choix!

O - Mais depuis quand vous décider pour moi?

E/P - Maintenant! / Maintenant!

Elle fût surprise. Encore plus quand elle sentit Elliot lui prendre la main. Elle fit semblant de se débattre avant d'atterrir contre le torse puissant de son meilleur ami. Elle alla pour se reculer quand elle reconnu le début de la chanson.

_Find me here, speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace again_

Elle regarda Elliot lui sourire. Elle fit de même avant de placer ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Il haussa les sourcils avant de placer ses mains en bas du dos d'Olivia.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything _

Les six autres personnes virent directement le changement de comportement des deux Inspecteurs.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

E - Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette position?

O - Hum…plus que très bien. C'était…le soir du Nouvel An. On était tous les deux chez moi, on dansait sur la même chanson en plein milieu du salon dans la même position que maintenant.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

E - Exact. Et tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là?

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de hocher la tête.

O - Ça!

_Cause you're all I want,_

_ You're all I need_

_You're everything… everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything... everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything… everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything… Everything_

Et comme le soir du Nouvel An, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un tendre baiser. Les six autres compères avaient de grands sourires et chaque femme avait la tête posé contre le torse puissant de sa moitié. Cependant, le rythme de la chanson changea, ce qui poussa Elliot a changé la donne et à intensifier le baiser. Chose qu'il avait voulu faire la première fois mais dont il avait eu peur. Cette fois ci, il prit l'initiative de le faire et fût des plus satisfait quand Olivia accepta son offre.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Tous étaient sous le choc de ce changement soudain de situation. Casey avait un grand sourire et finit par se dire que son plan avait marché…plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu penser.

Olivia et Elliot finirent par se séparer, le regard de l'un trouvant celui de l'autre.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Ils étaient dans leur bulle de plénitude durant quelques instants. Les sourires étaient toujours aussi expressifs et les paroles n'étaient plus que des murmures.

O - El!

E - Hum…

O - J'ai une confidence à te faire.

E - Dis moi!

O - J'attendais ce moment depuis…le Nouvel An!

E - Tiens donc!

O - Hum hum! J'espérais même que… ce soir là…tu m'aies embrassé de la même manière et que…

E - J'avais peur de ta réaction.

O - Vraiment?

E - Hum! Déjà, vu que je t'embrassais, je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir quand on…allait finir. Je ne voulais pas…qu'il y ait…de regrets!

O - Les deux seuls regrets que j'ai pu avoir il y a 6 semaines étaient que: un, ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Et deux, qu'on ait attendu si longtemps pour le faire. Et 6 semaines entre le premier baiser et celui là,…c'était…long!

E - Si tu savais!

Ils continuèrent de sourire avant que le regard d'Olivia ne croise celui de Fin.

O - Je crois que personne ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Il se tourna et les vit.

E - Je crois que tu as raison.

* * *

Ce que tout le monde attendait... se produisit ENFIN............ :)


	8. Chapter 6bis: Tendres moments

Hey kiddos,

Bon alors voilà, c'est le même délire que pour le chap 5bis, passage alternatif quand ils redescendent du toit...

**Disclamer? check chap 6!**

BigBoss 87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Tendres moments…**

Lake leur ouvrit la porte avec le sourire.

L - Tout va bien?

O - Ouais! Merci Chester!

L - De rien.

Les filles regardèrent Olivia avant de la rejoindre dans une accolade féminine.

C - Liv!

O - Quoi?

C - Tu es fâchée?

O - A ton avis?

C - Désolée.

O - Chance pour toi qu'Elliot possède une technique Infaillible pour me calmer…!

C/A/M - Quoi?/Quoi?/ Quoi?

E - Han… la balance!

Elle lui fit un grand clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne passent au dessert. Ils ouvrirent plusieurs autres bouteilles de champagne. Toutes les tensions semblaient avoir disparu et tout le monde était détendu. Ils s'étaient mis à danser. Il y eut des grands éclats de rire durant un bon moment. Après une danse avec Fin, Olivia rejoignit Elliot. Il lui sourit avant de lui tendre sa main. Elle l'accepta. Ils se placèrent en face de l'autre, la main gauche d'Elliot dans celle d'Olivia, sa main droite sur son flanc gauche. La main gauche d'Olivia se plaça naturellement sur l'épaule d'Elliot.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_ What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried _

_Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I knowHow far you'd go _

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never_

_Let you go_

_I will be _

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my lifeI'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Les autres dansaient aussi, tout en les regardant. Il n'y avait rien de plus dans cette danse que deux amis qui passaient un bon moment.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right _

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can't breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'd turn it all around _

_'Cause I would never_

_Let you go_

_I will be_

_ All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Ils se regardaient et tout passait à travers leurs regards. Elliot la fit tourner avant de reprendre leur position initiale, et de fredonner.

'_Cause without you_

_I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got_

_You're all I want_

_'Cause without you_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Here with me do you see_

_You're all I need_

Cela fit grandement sourire Olivia, qui ressentait exactement la même chose à ce moment précis.

_I will be _

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

_I will be_

_ All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Ils se séparèrent, deux grands sourires sur les visages. Il y eut de nouveaux des danses et des discutions. Elliot discutait avec Lake et Alex quand une musique trop familière arriva à ses oreilles.

E - Excusez moi!

Il se leva et rejoignit Olivia qui dansait avec Parker.

E - Parker?

P - Oui Elliot?

E - Me laisserais tu partager cette danse avec Liv?

P - Bien entendu!

O - Eh, et si moi je ne veux pas?

E - T'as pas vraiment le choix!

O - Mais depuis quand vous décider pour moi?

E/P - Maintenant! / Maintenant!

Elle fût surprise. Encore plus quand elle sentit Elliot lui prendre la main. Elle fit semblant de se débattre avant d'atterrir contre le torse puissant de son meilleur ami. Elle alla pour se reculer quand elle reconnu le début de la chanson.

_Find me here, speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace again_

Elle regarda Elliot lui sourire. Elle fit de même avant de placer ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Il haussa les sourcils avant de placer ses mains en bas du dos d'Olivia.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything _

Les six autres personnes virent directement le changement de comportement des deux Inspecteurs.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

E - Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette position?

O - Hum…plus que très bien. C'était…le soir du Nouvel An. On était tous les deux chez moi, on dansait sur la même chanson en plein milieu du salon dans la même position que maintenant.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

E - Exact. Et tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là?

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de hocher la tête.

O - Ça!

_Cause you're all I want,_

_ You're all I need_

_You're everything… everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything... everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything… everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything… Everything_

Et comme le soir du Nouvel An, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un tendre baiser. Les six autres compères avaient de grands sourires et chaque femme avait la tête posé contre le torse puissant de sa moitié. Cependant, le rythme de la chanson changea, ce qui poussa Elliot a changé la donne et à intensifier le baiser. Chose qu'il avait voulu faire la première fois mais dont il avait eu peur. Cette fois ci, il prit l'initiative de le faire et fût des plus satisfait quand Olivia accepta son offre.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_ And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Tous étaient sous le choc de ce changement soudain de situation. Casey avait un grand sourire et finit par se dire que son plan avait marché…plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu penser.

Olivia et Elliot finirent par se séparer, le regard de l'un trouvant celui de l'autre.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Ils étaient dans leur bulle de plénitude durant quelques instants. Les sourires étaient toujours aussi expressifs et les paroles n'étaient plus que des murmures.

O - El!

E - Hum…

O - J'ai une confidence à te faire.

E - Dis moi!

O - J'attendais ce moment depuis…le Nouvel An!

E - Tiens donc!

O - Hum hum! J'espérais même que… ce soir là…tu m'aies embrassé de la même manière et que…

E - J'avais peur de ta réaction.

O - Vraiment?

E - Hum! Déjà, vu que je t'embrassais, je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir quand on…allait finir. Je ne voulais pas…qu'il y ait…de regrets!

O - Les deux seuls regrets que j'ai pu avoir il y a 6 semaines étaient que: un, ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Et deux, qu'on ait attendu si longtemps pour le faire. Et 6 semaines entre le premier baiser et celui là,…c'était…long!

E - Si tu savais!

Ils continuèrent de sourire avant que le regard d'Olivia ne croise celui de Fin.

O - Je crois que personne ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Il se tourna et les vit.

E - Je crois que tu as raison.

* * *

Ce que tout le monde attendait... se produisit ENFIN............ :)

Donc dites moi! Chap 5 & 6? ou Chap 5bis & 6bis?

It's up to you.....


	9. Chapter 7: Le plan de Casey

Hey kiddos,

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews... ça fait PLAIZ sisi!

Voici donc la suite et un moment assez... comique! ENJOY

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Le plan de Casey**.

Ils firent face aux trois autres couples. Tous deux avaient un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, ce qui n'échappa en rien à Fin.

F - C'était…quoi ce délire?

E - Heu…

O - En fait…

E - Je pense qu'on…

O - S'est retrouvé…

E - Prit au jeu de la soirée entre couple et que…

O - Avec CETTE musique en particulier…

E - On a…succombé à la tentation.

Ils les regardèrent.

F - IL ETAIT TANT!

E/O - Pardon?

F - Bon sang, John va péter les plombs lundi. Rien qu'à savoir qu'il n'était pas là quand ça s'est passé.

O - Minute!

A - Quoi?

E - C'est quoi ce…

L - Franchement, chapeau les filles. Votre plan à marcher comme sur des roulettes!

C/A/M - Merci Chester! / Merci mon cœur!

O/E - Votre plan?

C - Le but était D'ENFIN vous ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre.

A - Et ça à marcher!

Les filles se tapèrent dans la main.

M - Mention spéciale à Casey qui…avait tout planifié, y compris la dispute et le baiser entre vous deux.

O - Tout? Tu avais tout prévu?

C - Je sais…mais je suis naturellement douée.

P - Casey!

C - Oui Parker?

P - Tu n'avais pas planifié…

C - Oh si, merci!

O - Quoi encore?

C - Je savais qu'il y avoir cette discussion et donc…

E - Quoi?

C - On veut voir le deuxième baiser!

E/O - Pardon?

C - On sait tous que le premier s'était dans l'ambiance et tout le reste. Mais pas à nous! On veut en voir un autre!

O - Mais…

E - Liv!

O - Quoi?

Il se pencha vers elle.

E - On devrait le faire.

O - Quoi?

E - Ai confiance en moi!

O - Plus que tout El mais…

Il l'a regarda.

O - Parfait!

C - YES! Allez y!

O - Je t'assure que tu es tordue Casey!

C - Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime. Maintenant, embrassez vous!

Olivia secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers Elliot. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. L'intensité resta la même tout le temps, même si leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se séparèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

O - Satisfaits?

C - Si tu savais!

L - Bien alors, je porte un toast! A notre nouveau petit couple. Et à Casey: félicitations pour le déroulement de ton plan!

C - Merci! À la notre.

Ils prirent une gorgée de champagne.

E - Objection votre honneur!

* * *

Objection? qu'est ce que cela pourrait il bien être?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Je sais c'est sadique! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime!!

* * *


	10. Chapter 8: Confessions

Hey kiddos,

THE moment tant attendu depuis le BAISER: L'EXPLICATION du pourquoi et enfin la réponse à L'objection d'Elliot!

Un grand moment!

**Same disclamer**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Confessions.**

Tous regardèrent Elliot avec de grands yeux. Olivia s'était momentanément séparé de lui pour aller chercher son sac. Elle revint près de lui et il continua son discours.

E - J'aimerais éclaircir certains points de cette histoire afin de prouver que…Mademoiselle Novak…n'est pour rien…dans les évènements qui se sont déroulés ce soir!

C- PARDON?

A - Ben voyons! Et comment…

P - Minute! J'ai une idée! Comme je suis…plus étranger à la situation…je me ferrais juge.

E - Merci Parker…je veux dire votre Honneur!

P - Miss Novak, quels sont les faits.

C - Euh…voilà, avec Mademoiselle Cabot et Madame Warner, nous avons décidé de mettre en place un plan permettant aux Inspecteurs Benson et Stabler de se rendre compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Le plan était de les inviter à dîner en tant que couple et de les pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Ma collègue, Mademoiselle Cabot, pourra témoigner du fait que notre plan à fonctionner.

P - Très bien. Inspecteur Stabler!

E - Merci Votre Honneur. Hier soir, j'ai été mis au courant par Olivia Benson, d'un dîner entre couple organiser chez les Lake! Après expositions de TOUS les faits, j'ai accepté d'y accompagner l'Inspecteur Benson. Cependant, le plan des fameux cerveaux contient des petits défauts!

P - Quels sont-ils?

E - Dans un premier temps, elles n'étaient pas au courant de toutes les données entre Olivia et moi-même.

P - Nous vous écoutons.

E - Eh bien…en réalité, elles nous ont invités dans le but qu'Olivia ne passe pas la Saint Valentin seule. Vous êtes d'accords?

P - En effet.

E - Or, aucunes de vous trois, mesdames, ne savait qu'Olivia ne passerait pas la soirée seule.

P - Et comment?

E - Nous avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble!

Il y eut un « QUOI? » collectif.

P - Silence dans la salle s'il vous plaît! Vous dites que…

E - Olivia et moi devions passer la soirée de Saint Valentin, ensemble en dînant dans un restaurant du Queens!

P - Mademoiselle Benson?

O - Je corrobore la version d'Elliot!

C - Vous deviez… mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis?

O - Si je l'avais dit, y aurait eu tout autant de pression et de commentaire. Et puis, je voulais te faire plaisir.

C - Tu as annulé un dîner romantique avec l'homme de ta vie pour dîner avec nous?

O - On peut dire ça comme ça!

C - Tu es complètement folle!?

O - Possible.

E - De plus…

P - Monsieur Stabler?

E - Olivia m'a mise au courant de ton plan Casey!

C - Tu…

E - Je savais tout. Et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu. De te faire croire que tu y étais vraiment pour quelque chose entre nous. Et je dois dire que…je me suis bien amusé!

O - Idem El!

A - Donc… en gros…vous vous êtes amusés avec nous?

E - Voilà c'est ça! Mais c'était juste un prêté pour un rendu!

Ils restèrent tous en plan, à se regarder.

P - Bon et bien, je vais devoir rendre mon jugement. Et je tranche en faveur de…

E - Une dernière chose!

C/A/M - ENCORE?

P - Nous vous écoutons.

E - Eh bien…je pense que…le plus gros morceau reste à venir. Je dois dire une chose qui va énerver tout le monde…et pas seulement John!

F - Comment ça?

E - Voilà, Fin, tu disais que John allait être vert de rage de n'avoir pas été là pour…nos baisers?

F - En effet. Tu connais John. Et quand il s'agit de vous…je pense qu'il va être vert de rage en sachant qu'il n'était pas là.

E - Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le seul. Et ceci est la conclusion de notre plaidoirie votre Honneur. Le fait est que…Miss Novak était persuadée que tout le monde ici présent avait assisté à…nos deux premiers baisers.

P - En effet.

E - Eh bien… Casey, désolée de te décevoir mais…

C - Quoi?

E - Vous n'avez assisté qu'au second et au troisième baisers!

C - QUOI?

M - C'est pas vrai?

F - VOUS…avant?

E - Le soir du Nouvel An… sur la même chanson que ce soir! Sur ceux, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et explosèrent de rire.

O - Félicitations Maître Stabler, je crois que vous venez de remporter votre toute première affaire!

E - Mais un grand merci à vous Mademoiselle Benson!

O - Je ne me doutais pas qu'on aurait autant ri ce soir!

E - C'est sûr! Et tu as vu leur tête? Extra!

O - Euh… El!

E - Oui?

O - Tu as oublié ta cravate!

Il passa la main sur son cou.

E - Oh…shit! Okay je me dépêche.

Il inspira, ouvrit la porte, prit sa cravate et regarda les autres. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Tous au même endroit, les mêmes expressions de surprise sur les visages. Il ressortit et sourit.

O - Quoi?

E - Ils n'ont pas bougé!

O - Hein?

E - Toujours les mêmes têtes au même endroit.

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire avant de descendre jusqu'à la voiture. Ils continuèrent de rire sur le trajet les menant chez Olivia.

* * *

Alors? Comment avez vous trouvé la première plaidoirie de Maitre Stabler?


	11. Chapter 9: Fin de soirée

Hey kiddos,

Alors voila, c'est déjà la fin!

NAN pitié pleurer pas, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi....

Merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaiz!!

**Same Disclamer since the beginning!**

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Fin des soirée…**

O - Elliot, j'ai passé…la meilleure soirée de Saint Valentin que j'aurais pu imaginer!

E - Vraiment?

O - Oui! C'était fort…intéressant!

E - C'est sûr. Je dois dire que…c'est quasiment…comme ça qu'aurait dû…se passer notre soirée!

O - Fais moi rêver!

E - Eh bien…on aurait été dîné dans un petit restaurant romantique, on aurait échangé nos présents, on aurait discuté, mangé, rigolé, dansé et…

O - Et?

E - Et on se serait embrassé!

O - Donc en gros, tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ce serait passé au restaurant?

E - Exact!

O - Et pour la fin de soirée?

E - Ça dépend!

O - De quoi?

E - De toi!

O - Et pourquoi ça?

E - Ça dépend si tu décides de m'inviter chez toi ou si on se dit au revoir ici?

O - Oh…dis comme ça! Tu veux prendre un dernier verre?

E - Avec joie!

Ils rentrèrent chez elle, s'installèrent sur le canapé, un verre à la main, tout en discutant.

O - El, comment tu vois les choses pour lundi matin?

E - Hum…je me fais porter pale et tu affrontes les foudres de tout le monde!

O - Espèce de traître!

E - Je plaisante! Pour lundi, on ferra en fonction des autres.

O - C'est-à-dire?

E - Si ils ont décidé de nous balancer à John ou pas.

O - Je vois!

E - Et toi dis moi…

O - Quoi?

E - Quand est-ce qu'on dînera enfin ensemble?

O - Hum…pourquoi pas lundi soir?

E - Lundi hein?

O - Oui! Je pense que…on aura beaucoup de choses à analyser et à mettre carte sur table! Donc…autant le faire autour d'un dîner romantique à deux.

E - Je note!

Il regarda sa montre. Il soupira.

O - Quoi?

E - Rien.

O - Elliot!

E - C'est juste que…on est déjà quasiment dimanche 15!

O - Oh!

E - J'ai envie de profiter de ces dernières minutes du 14!

Elle le regarda et répondit à son sourire. Ils passèrent les deux dernières petites minutes de ce jour spécial à s'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, elle le regarda.

O - El…

E - Hum…

O - Tu te rends compte que…

E - Dis moi beauté!

O - On est le 15 depuis prêt de deux bonnes minutes…et on s'embrasse toujours!

E - J'avais pas vu ça comme ça!

Il lui fit un son « sourire à la Stabler » avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

E - C'est encore mieux que la fin de soirée que j'avais imaginé!

O - Je te crois sur parole.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans un des plus grand calme.

E - Liv.

O - Hum…

Il lui embrassa la tempe.

E - Va falloir que je rentre.

O - Reste!

E- Liv...

Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Cependant, elle l'a releva une seconde plus tard et le réembrassa

O - S'il te plaît!

E - Je vois que tu uses de tes talents de charmeuse pour tenter de me convaincre!

O - Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!

E - J'vois ça!

O - Reste!

Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

E - Okay!

Elle se réinstalla contre lui, sa tête contre ce torse puissant, les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par les mouvements des mains d'Elliot. Il resta à la contempler de longues minutes, tout en continuant à passer sa main de son cou à son épaule, de son épaule à son bras. Chacun était des plus détendu et c'est dans cette atmosphère de détente et de bien être qu'ils finirent par s'endormir après une soirée des plus mouvementée.

The End...

* * *

C'est finit, c'était le dernier chap de Cupidon's girls...

A bientot pour de nouvelles ff...

Tcho!! ;-)


End file.
